


We Only Need Each Other

by spss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Michael, Post 15x08, but i mean. they kinda screwed the pooch with this one, if you loooove the winchesters I might steer clear of this one, it's not very pro-winchester, title edited after posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spss/pseuds/spss
Summary: prompt: "Michael chewing out Dean and Sam because they abandoned Adam in the cage and Adam having to calm him down"
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 268





	We Only Need Each Other

“Castiel.”

The seraph responded curtly in turn. “Michael.”

Michael frowned, and ran the tip of his shoe ( _Adam’s shoe)_ along the ground in front of him. The concrete was rough, with no slick spots in the nearest vicinity. Quick yet focused glances around the area revealed no shiny spots, either. No holy oil.

“The last time you asked me to come, you held me hostage.” He met Castiel’s eyes with a piercing stare. Irritatingly, the angel did not shrink beneath his gaze.

Michael continued. “I came here of….” He took a deep breath in through his nose, and let it out slowly, his eyes closed. “I came here of my own free will.”

Castiel tried to hide it, but the corner of his lips quirked, suppressing a small smile that Michael couldn’t quite decipher. “Yes, you did,” he said, his voice gravelly as ever.

Fury began to rage inside of him, heating up the surface of his skin ( _Adam’s skin)_ until he heard a voice. Adam’s voice. Tucked tightly within the confines of his mortal form, Adam’s soul spoke to Michael, and he said: _Careful there, you're getting glowy. Don’t accidentally blow him up._

Michael looked down at one of his hands and noticed that he was beginning to glow pure white. 

_Take deep breaths,_ Adam said. _Maybe we should try yoga. Or meditation. But first, we should see why they want us back. And, uh… not immediately smite._

Flexing his hand, and taking deep breaths, Michael saw the glow fade.

_Talk first, smite later. If necessary._

Michael returned his attention to Castiel, who stood unaffected.

“I hope you do not plan to deceive me again.” Michael lowered the pitch of his voice. “For your own sake.”

“I don’t,” Castiel said.

And before Michael could respond, Castiel began walking, beckoning Michael to follow. “Come inside,” he said. “We need to discuss our plans.”

 _Oh, this outta be good,_ Adam quipped.

Michael followed.

…

“If my father wants to speak to me, he can come to me on his own,” Michael explained, slowly this time, so perhaps the Winchesters would understand his tone more quickly than Lilith had. 

“If there’s anyone Chuck will listen to, it’s you.” Sam Winchester said, leaning forward in his chair. And Michael knew that he may — _may —_ have had a point, but that didn’t mean that Michael was under any obligation to agree to this meeting, not for God’s sake and certainly not at the urging of the Winchesters’ and their pet seraph.

The Angel of Thursday, with invisible black wings stripped of feathers, held a vial with the single Leviathan blossom in his right hand. There was a time limit on its usage, Michael knew. The magic contained within the flower would wilt and fade the longer the plant was away from its roots in purgatory. 

They were under a time limit and had turned to Michael in desperation, grasping for any sort of plan.

Even bad plans. Selfish plans.

“I suppose you want me to seek out God on Earth, and not in Heaven,” Michael said.

Sam Winchester nodded. “We need you to be in a place where we complete the spell nearby, while you have him distracted.”

“So you plan to use me as _bait._ In a mortal, human vessel. _Bait._ ”

“Dammit, why does it matter?” The other Winchester snapped, slamming his hands down on the mahogany table in front of him. The sound of it echoed through the bunker. 

“ _Dean._ ” Castiel scolded, but Dean Winchester shot the fallen seraph a glare.

Within the vessel, Michael could hear Adam snort. _I guess a walk through purgatory can’t fix everything. You’d think they would have sorted things out by now._

Dean continued speaking with the same pissy tone. “We have to do what we have to do to stop him. Nothing else matters!”

Michael mimicked Dean’s movements, leaning forward and pressing his palms down on the table. “Nothing else matters?" He said. "Would you sacrifice your brother for such a plan? When there are so many things that could go wrong? You haven't thought this through.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Sacrifice…” His eyes darted over to the second Winchester, who exchanged with him a nervous glance. “Sacrifice Sam?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I don’t think he means —”

Faintly, Michael noticed a pulse of pain when he slammed a fist into the table, but it captured the attention of his audience well enough so he didn’t care.

“No, not _him,”_ Michael spat. “Your _other_ brother. The one whose form I am currently inhabiting. If I were to approach God, your brother will be in danger. How many times must you forget him?”

Adam’s soul swirled like a pit inside his heart, radiating hurt. The ache of his suffering threatened to overcome the vessel, sending tears to the eyes that Michael rapidly blinked away.

 _“They forgot me, they forgot me.”_ Michael remembered these words from years and years inside the cage, tears shed after Sam had been rescued by Castiel and later Death himself. Michael remembered shielding Adam with his true form so that Lucifer could not see his pain and mock it. And after Lucifer was gone, too, Michael would cradle Adam in a pair of wings whenever he cried.

After a few seconds, the shock on the Winchesters’ faces melted into shame. Sam lowered his eyes, suddenly finding his shoes extremely interesting. Dean wouldn’t look at him, but his jaw tightened into a hard, straight line.

Michael wasn’t finished. “Ten years of life on Earth. You boys should know well enough from your own experiences that time in Hell operates on an alternative plane. For over a thousand years, you let your own half-brother rot in the cage. For the greater portion of that time, both he and I were left to the brunt of Lucifer’s wrath. And you _left_ him there.”

Sam tried to interrupt, but Michael held up a hand to stop him from opening his mouth. “For men who appear so righteous on the surface, with only the sake of humanity in mind, you seem to have great trouble exhibiting the compassion that your species is supposed to showcase.”

 _Enough._ Adam, usually so sweet, funny, and calm, spoke to Michael within their mindscape with a surprising intensity. _Michael, it’s fine._

“It’s not,” Michael whispered.

 _Okay, yeah, maybe not,_ Adam relented, _but there’s no point in this._

_We don’t need them. I don’t care about them. I don’t care what they did. I had you. I still have you._

With a deep breath, Michael leaned back and clasped his hands behind his back, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Noticing his change in disposition, Castiel stepped forward and placed the vial with the wilting leviathan blossom on the table. It rolled forward a few centimeters toward Michael before slowing to a stop.

“We need your help,” Castiel said, summoning a little bit of gentleness into his voice. “And we don’t want to hurt Adam, but we’re under a time crunch. Every second is crucial. What can we do to get you on our side?”

“Think of a better plan. Then you can call me.”

With that, Michael turned, snapped his fingers, and disappeared into the night, leaving Sam and Dean Winchester silent in his wake. Castiel took the leviathan blossom from the table and watched a petal fall off while frowning. Thinking.

...

Michael and Adam spent the night catching up on movies.

“ _Iron Man 2_ came out literally only a week before we went to Hell. I never got the chance to see it,” Adam said. He had taken control of the vessel and was shoving handfuls of buttery popcorn into his mouth.

Michael considered reminding Adam of the importance of a balanced diet but decided to hold his tongue. Adam had said popcorn was a traditional food consumed when viewing movies. Michael let him stuff his face. Adam deserved that sense of normalcy.

“I looked it up online and apparently we missed twenty-one Marvel movies. Twenty-one! It’s a good thing we don’t need to sleep because it’ll probably take a few days to get through all of these.” Adam shifted over in bed and reached to grab his iPhone 3 off the hotel nightstand. He clicked the button on the side and frowned at the screen. “Speaking of looking things up online, though, uh… I’m pretty sure my old phone is a little dated. Should probably get a new one.”

Though Michael had absolutely no idea what Adam was talking about half of the time, Michael loved to hear him speak. And sometimes, when Michael’s thoughts began to wander, he heard what Adam said earlier that day, over and over on repeat:

 _I don’t care about them,_ Adam had said. _I have you._

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title about a week after I originally posted this because I hated the old title. yeehaw
> 
> You guys are all so kind, thank you for your comments! I might not respond to them all because I’m really really really shy, but it means so much to me
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anna! Hope I did it justice :D


End file.
